danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/Kingdom Succession World
Story It's time to colonize a new planet, and you have been selected by your respective nations to receive the honors. You arrive in ships, never having seen any of the others before. Your respective nations have agreed to decide who assumes leadership with the following game. In 4 weeks the last person standing will assume leadership of the arriving colonizers. The competition will be carried out by the robotic AI of the base to ensure impartiality. Phases Exploration: Explore the planet a bit and try not to die. Challenge: Duel, test, or determine your standing against others, to get prizes. (You may only deny one challenge) Dinner: Eat some pre prepared food, and make Role Guesses. Talk a bit. Voting: Vote for any of the losers of the previous challenge phase. Whoever has the most votes dies. Night: Explore the base and kill people, but the base lights are automatically shut off, and players will need to use their goggles to see. The Goggles will burn out if you use them three nights in a row. Special Rules: Some areas will be locked, and only players with cards can get in. Naturally the Cards may be stolen. In this game you must choose what prize you get when you get it, or it will be randomized. Once your role is revealed, you must use a free guess or deadly guess to guess someones role. Poison will normally kill you in two days. You must eat at least once every 3 days or starve to death. All abilities that affect a room can't affect Bedrooms or the Dining area, unless specified otherwise. All night/exploration phase abilities that affect other players, require being in the same room as the target unless specified. There is a chat for the Alliance. Players may join the Alliance at will. They may not leave without anonymously paying the leader a prize. Each phase is roughly 2 days. If you stay awake for two nights in a row, the next night you will be in Pitch Darkness and must sleep as your Goggles cool down. Events Events will happen during the game. Most events will be randomized. Roles: Leader "Naturally if you want to get anywhere, you'll have to keep me around." Non-Expendable: If you are about to be voted out, you may reveal just how important you are. All votes against you will be negated. If you use this more than once, it will be revealed that you are the leader. Unusable in the final 6. Leader's dues: You will receive a prize after each exploration phase. Heroic second wind: You may use this once, and only once to instantly win any Challenge. Entitled: You start the game with 2 random prizes. Scientist "To make a planet habitable, one must have... subjects." Non-Expendable: If you about to be voted out, you may reveal just how important you are. All votes against you will be negated. You may only use this once. Unusable in the final 6. Toxic chemicals: You may contaminate a room, poisoning anyone who enters. After the phase ends, the room will be closed until the next night phase as the filters cleanse the room. Usable only once per night phase. You may not use this two night phases in a row. Chemist: You can manufacture antidotes to toxins and poisons easily. You may spend the entirety of a night phase creating up to 3 antidotes. For my Experiments: You get the body of everyone that dies, and all the items on them unless the Janitor has cleaned them. Medic "Sorry Bob, just because I have medical training doesn't mean I took that oath." Guilt Trip: If you used an ability on anyone, you may choose to sway their vote to yours at the cost of revealing your role. 1 use per Voting phase. Medical Service: You may remove all poison from one person. You gain a prize from that person as payment, assuming they have one. Usable once per day, any phase. Medical Disservice: Poison someone's food. 2 uses, Usable during the Dinner phase. Performance Enhancement: You may give a little something to someone to move them up 3 ranks on either the Physical or Mental ratings chart for the next Challenge Phase. They must then pay you a prize if they have one. 4 uses, Usable during either the Dinner Phase or the Challenge Phase. Spy "Right before the launch I found Davey loitering around the engine. Last mistake he ever made." Imposter!: You infiltrated this mission by killing one representative and taking their place. Any time your role is revealed, you will instantly be executed. Infiltration: You have one random ability from the person you took out of the competition. Also, you know which role will not be in the game (or at least, one of them) since you killed them. Listening in: You may select one player before the night phase. You will receive all posts made on their thread that night. During the exploration phase, the player will realize they were Wiretapped unless they were sleeping. Oh right!: You can choose to use the ranking of the person you're impersonating once per challenge phase. Red Shirt "Lets face it, I'm just here to get eliminated early" I have qualifications!: When the game begins, pick a type of challenge. You will move up 3 ranks on it for the rest of the game. Expendable: Everyone will forget you were eliminated when you are, and you will return the next morning after being eliminated in any way. Below notice: You will never be a suspect in murder investigations. Robot "01001011 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100" Durable: It isn't exactly easy to kill you, to say the least. Work!: Force the vending machine to give you a prize. 3 uses, Usable during the Night Phase. Crush: You utterly obliterate a creature. No Investigation is triggered. 1 use, Usable during the Night Phase. Robot Bias: After your role is revealed, you will gain 1 random prize each night phase. Robot Biology: You cannot be poisoned, but you also cannot use Steroids. Janitor "I tell ya, ol Raymond had a heart attack and I ran to the nearest building to get some help. How was I supposed to know it was actually a rocket?" Too old for this: You can deny all the hecking challenges you want, and will receive a prize for each time someone challenged you, whether you denied it or not. Starting supplies: You start with some cleaning fluid, a bucket, a mop, and one day's lunch. You can replace any meal with this lunch. Clean: You completely wipe away any evidence of a corpse's role. You alone know what they were and you get all prizes from them. You may use this on any corpse you find, or anyone who about to die from being guessed or voted. (3 uses) Cosmonaut "At least one of us has a little experience, amirite?" Trained for duty: You cannot be involuntarily converted to the Alliance. Screw this, I'm outta here!: You can avoid any phase by hopping on your rocket. 2 uses, Usable during any phase. Experienced and Equipped: Every time you participate in an Exploration Phase or a Power Challenge you move up one rank on a Challenge Ranking of your choice. Thug "Yeah they didn't hire me for my leadership, they hired me to win." Intimidate: You threaten a target, forcing them to be unable to deny any Challenges they recieve. One use per Night Phase. Strong-Arm: You threaten a target in the same room as you into giving you a prize. If they have no prize to give, you gain a free guess. Usable once only. Overpower: You completely incapacitate a target in the same room as you. You may then kill them if you choose to. Unusable on the Robot. One use, Usable during the night phase. Billionaire "Yeah when I heard about this whole thing, I just realized how simple it would be to have my own rocket built. It's ideas like this that keep me on the top." Bribe: You pay someone to give you their prize or throw a challenge. 2 uses per challenge phase. Unusable in the final 4. Contraband: You start with two fake prizes of your choice. They operate the same as regular prizes, but you are unable to use them if your role is revealed. Unfair advantage: You start with a Sword and a Gun, with 6 bullets in it. Detective "..." Sherlock scan: You may analyze 4 opponents at the start of the game. You will know whether you can beat them at a random type of Challenge. Judge, Jury, Executioner: You start with an unloaded gun. You will be given a bullet when an investigation is triggered. If you shoot a player, you will know if they were the one that triggered the investigation by murdering. You lose this ability after shooting an innocent player. You may shoot a player during any phase and somehow no one will know it was you. Investigation: Whenever a murder happens, an investigation will trigger. You will temporarily have access to all rooms for the next night and exploration phase, and be alerted that a murder was committed. Something's off here...: You may expend a prize to investigate someone during dinner. You will learn if they have murdered anyone, are an alien, or are a robot. Usable once per Dinner Phase. Alien "Luckily I speak english." Inhuman Biology: You cannot be poisoned, you don't need to sleep, and you can see in the dark Too dangerous: You need to get rid of the Leader and the Scientist. If either make it to the final 3 during a challenge, you lose. You are also unable to use "Breed" on them. Invader: If your role is ever revealed, you will be executed instantly. Additionally you may not be involuntarily converted to the Alliance. Absurd!: If anyone guesses anyone else as the Alien with anything but a free guess, they will be laughed off and lose their guess. You lose this ability when you use "Breed". Breed: You may create an Alien infant to take over a dead person's body. That person will be back in the game and able to win with you. They count as an Alien for guessing purposes and can choose whether to retain their former Challenge results, or take those of an Alien. They will have the power of an Alien, and will die when you do. (The Alien has until the phase after the person's death to decide whether to breed into them or not) Challenge Rankings Duel: Leader > Thug > Robot > Detective > Alien > Cosmonaut > Red Shirt > Spy > Medic > Scientist > Billionaire > Janitor Test: Scientist > Detective > Medic > Leader > Robot > Cosmonaut > Spy > Red Shirt > Janitor > Thug > Alien > Billionaire Power: Leader > Billionaire > Detective > Thug > Scientist > Medic > Cosmonaut > Robot > Red Shirt > Janitor > Spy > Alien Prizes Free guess: If you make a wrong guess to someone's role, your role is not revealed. Deadly guess: If you guess a person's role right, the target dies. If you are wrong, you die. Awesome Guess: If you guess a person's role right, the person dies. If you are wrong, your role is revealed. (Awesome Guess is only obtainable with the vending machine) Guess immunity: All regular guesses used against you will fail. Usable during the Dinner Phase. Special Guess immunity: One Free Guess or Deadly Guess made against you will fail. Card: Take any one Card. Cards unlock certain rooms. Extra Vote: Load up the voting machine with an extra vote. Usable during the Voting Phase. Vending Machine coin: Plop a coin into the vending machine. At the end of the night phase, one player will receive two prizes of their choice. Spectator ticket: You may avoid the Challenge phase altogether. Usable during the Exploration phase. Convenient Excuse: You may avoid one Challenge. You may only use one of these per Challenge phase. Usable during the Challenge phase. Items (Items may not be claimed as prizes) Goggles: These allow you to see at night. May not be used 3 nights in a row. Everyone starts with one pair. Blaster: Shoot stuff with lasers! Unusable inside the base. Steroids: Increases your Physical ranking by 5 and makes you stronger. Poison: Poisons the ingester. May be placed in people's food during the Dinner phase. Antidote: Cures any poison on the ingester. Communicator: Comes in pairs. Creates a chat between whoever has them. (There may be other items around...) Areas Due to the circular nature of the base, the Center leads to every other room, and is the only way to get to every other room. ++++++++ The Center: Couches are strewn around this area, but little else. Exit (Locked): Put on a suit, grab a blaster, and go exploring around the planet. As many people may participate in the exploration as they want, but only if someone with a card lets them. Individual Bedrooms (Locked): Where one sleeps, uses their own bathroom and recharges goggles. Each player will receive a card to their own room. Gym (Locked): If you spend a night in here, maybe you'll do better in duels... Library: Do some reading. Alliance room (Locked): Talk with your alliance members. Also doubles as a bedroom for up to 4 people. Pool: Do some swimming. The Vending Machine is in here. Infirmary: The usual area for medical services. Pantry (Locked): Food is stored here. Dining Hall: Voting and the dinner phase take place here. ... And then of course there's the planet, but who knows what's out there? Category:Blog posts